wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starb1ood
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Starb1ood, formerly Starblood, is a cybernetically enhanced dragon soldier, created for the dragon World War. She was once a female SkyWing, but now her black metal augmentations have altered her to the point of not having a gender, or indeed, not much of an organic body at all. Background "The only one who can kill a monster... is another monster." During the dragon World War, Starb1ood was the first recipient of the scientific process known as Project Coldheart - a procedure that aimed to create cybersoldiers able to combat and kill the animal-recombitant Warborn. A perfect killing machine. So when the young SkyWing Starblood was brought onto the operating table, bleeding and near death, they thought they were saving her life, giving her a new purpose. Little did they know what abomination they would be creating. Description Monster. Abomination. She is more machine than flesh and blood. Her torso has been armored both within and throughout, with many of her internal organs replaced for maximum efficiency. Her arms and legs are completely synthetic appendages; made of black metal, they enable her to take a more bipedal stance. Her head is the last part of her that remains mostly flesh, but her lower jaw has been completely rewired with metal machinery. She breathes through a ventilator, and her voice is almost entirely electronic. She has only one natural eye - the other is a glowing red cybernetic orb. Black metal cables run throughout her body like sinews. Weighing in at nearly a half ton of metal, she is slow but relentlessly strong. Nor does she does not tire easily - her cybernetics run on battery power, and she is forced to stop only when her reserves are depleted. But perhaps her greatest strength is a program in her hardware that, when activated, significantly dulls her sensation of pain. The one chink in her armor is her exposed and unarmored head, and those who have fought her before know to target it. Although most of the time Starb1ood is able to use her cyber limbs as if they were her own, the Coldheart scientists do maintain an override and a remote control. When they choose to use this function, Starb1ood literally loses control of her body to whoever possesses the remote. Starb1ood's cyber eye is also synced to the Coldheart scientists' computers. Whatever she sees, they can view onscreen. Starb1ood has become aware of this, and sometimes mitigates the problem by covering her cyber eye (pictured above). The Coldheart scientists maintain almost total control over Starb1ood - whenever she shows signs of disobedience, they simply turn off her ventilator and allow her to asyxphiate for a while, until she is ready to cooperate again. Personality When the mortal SkyWing Starblood died on the operating table, some of the basic elements of her consciousness were uploaded into a computer mainframe within the cybernetic Starb1ood's head. Because some of her brain tissue was destroyed, parts of Starb1ood's sentience are housed in an artificial computer intelligence instead of a natural mind. History Starblood was once a soldier in the SkyWing army, during the Pyrrhian World War. She served as a junior officer in the SkyWing army, under Nightingale, and fell in love with the NightWing commander Ender. Starblood gave her life protecting Nightingale during an assassination attempt, in which her body was torn apart by a bomb. By all definitions, she died at that point. Ender, going desperate lengths to save her, activated the Coldheart protocol and had her body augmented and her brain patterns uploaded to preserve her. Based off of: CyberAlicorn Blackjack, from Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Non-Binary